


Deidara's Special Valentine

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Deidara, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, top itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Modern AU Itachi and Deidara celebrate valentine's day together.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Deidara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Deidara's Special Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KITTY_SPRINKLES_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITTY_SPRINKLES_96/gifts).



A/N: Hi all I’m back gain with my first Naruto fic in a while and my first ItaDei fic dedicated to KITTY_SPRINKLES_96 for her birthday. For the purposes of this fic Sasuke and Ino are quite young while Itachi and Deidara are adults, I hope you all enjoy this modern au one-shot fic. Please R&R!!

Itachi’s POV

It was Valentine’s Day which I was spending with my incredibly beautiful boyfriend, Deidara. Being a successful business man thanks to my father, Fugaku’s teaching I decided to take my boyfriend on a romantic date. Ino, Deidara’s little sister who he was basically raising in place of their parents was over at the Uchiha estate playing with Sasuke so we could have the day to ourselves, as much as I was fond of Deidara’s little sister I wanted to have some alone time with my boyfriend on this very special day. Knowing his love for art I decided to surprise him with a trip to an art museum, seeing his face light up when he opened his eyes to see where I’d brought him made it completely worth it. “You like?” I asked him a small smile gracing my lips.

He looked at me then at the museum then back again a huge beaming smile gracing his lips “I love it! Thank you Itachi,” he exclaimed as he went up on his tiptoes to press his lips against mine. I returned the kiss as he slipped his hand into mine entwining our fingers together. As we walked around the art museum I simply watched his expression brighten more and more with each piece of art work, art wasn’t really up my alley but since it made my boyfriend incredibly happy it in turn made me happy as well. “Hey Itachi~?” he asked softly now gaining my attention once more, seeing he had my full attention he continued, “do you remember how we met and started dating?” he asked.

I squeezed his hand gently as I thought back to a couple of years ago, I was going to collect my little brother from elementary school when I happened to see the most beautiful blonde that I’d ever laid eyes on before. He happened to look my way at the same moment and there was a sort of spark between us as our eyes met, however before either of us could take a step towards the other the school was let out and all the kids rushed out towards their parents or other family members. We both in turn turned to look out for our siblings who happened to leave together though we didn’t know this at first until we’d both picked up Sasuke and Ino and then glanced at each other once more. It was then that we stepped closer and greeted each other leading to us setting up regular playdates for Sasuke and Ino which were actually just excuses for the two of us to get together. 

It wasn’t long after that, that we’d started dating, we didn’t meet each other’s families for about six months as I was honestly worried about what my father would say since he was so eager for grandkids and marrying me off to some rich woman. But when I finally brought Deidara to the Uchiha estate and introduced him to my family as my boyfriend I was actually incredibly surprised to see that they all took a shine to Deidara especially my father. From then on Deidara was included in anything family related and he was treated just like one of the family which I was very grateful for. Things weren’t quite as smooth when we went to Deidara’s family home, his parents weren’t very accepting of the fact that Deidara was gay let alone of me being his boyfriend.

“I remember,” I told him when I came out of reminiscing a soft smile gracing my lips. “How could I ever forget?” I asked him with a chuckle. He smiled in return before squeezing my hand gently as we walked to the next area of the museum. “You’re as beautiful today as you were when I first laid eyes on you,” I told him now causing him to pause in his step as his cheeks blushed deep red. I chuckled at this as I leaned in to peck his lips softly before gently pulling him along to the next exhibit.

When we’d looked around the whole of the museum I took him to a romantic restaurant. Deidara was worried that he was underdressed for such a restaurant but I assured him he was dressed up enough, we got taken to our seats in the most private part of the restaurant wanting him to be more comfortable for our meal. The restaurant was dimly lit with a red glow just light enough for you to be able to see your date, the tables were covered in a red cloth beautiful red roses donning the tables with sweet scented candles lit to further add to the romantic vibe.

The meal itself was uneventful our meals came promptly partly down to the staff being afraid of insulting the Uchiha corporation. When we finished our meal I took him home where he invited me in, we went straight to the bedroom where he pushed me onto the bed before climbing into my lap capturing my lips in a rough kiss as he did so. I happily returned the kiss as I placed my hands firmly onto his perfect butt giving each round globe a squeeze drawing out a soft moan that was lost in the kiss. I smacked his butt roughly causing him to break the kiss as he moaned loudly “strip,” I told him.

He obediently got off my lap stripping himself and allowing me to strip at the same time. Once naked I got onto the bed once more laying there as I watched him finish stripping, his slender form climbed onto the bed beside me pushing me onto my back as he once again climbed on top of me so that he was straddling my hips once again. This was Deidara’s favourite position and I was more than happy to let him have his way, he started to grind his hips down against my own the friction causing us both to moan out as he brought us both into hardness. I shuffled back with him in my lap so I can rest against the headboard, when situated in the new position I cupped his cheek with my hands bringing him down for a kiss which he happily returned.

The kiss was slow and full of love as my thumb rubbed lovingly over his cheek, when we pulled apart for air he adjusted his position over my hips reaching forward to grab the bottle of lube he always kept handy for when I stayed over. He poured a generous amount onto my erection using his hand pump the shaft a few times before he adjusted his position once again as he reached behind him steadying my erection with his hand as he slowly lowered himself down onto my erection. He bit his lip as he continued to sink onto my heated shaft impaling himself until he was once again sat on my lap, my shaft buried balls deep inside him.

He took a few deep breaths before slowly lifting his hips up so that only the tip remained inside him before he dropped down once again. It took him a few moments to get used to it again as we hadn’t had sex for a while, soon he started to pick up the pace I placed my hands on his hips helping to guide him up then down again. 

As he continued to move his hips he leaned in just enough to capture my lips in a sloppy kiss which I returned. When we parted once more I tightened my hold on his hips bringing him down with more force and forcing his hips down further causing my shaft to hit that sweet spot once again drawing out a delicious moan from his lips. He threw his head back from the pleasure his gorgeous blonde hair fluttering in the process. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck his hands burying themselves into my black locks, he often did this even when we weren’t making love. It was one of his many adorable quirks that I happily indulged. He continued to lift his hips up and drop them back down with my help his moans filling the air as I grunted heavily. With one particularly sharp push down, my cock brutally abusing that sweet spot buried deep inside him, had him cumming hard on our chests and stomachs. 

As he rode out the waves of his orgasm his walls tightened around my erection drawing me nearer to my own orgasm. With my hands still on his hips I used them to lift him up again before pushing him back down as I chased my own climax, he moaned from the overstimulation of having cum already while still being fucked by me. It wasn’t long before I was cumming too as he remained seated, my erection buried deep inside his tight warmth, his walls milking me of every last drop.

He collapsed onto my chest as he panted heavily, I peppered kisses lightly over his face not at all bothered by the sweat that was gathered there. I gently lifted him from my lap letting my cock slip from his entrance before gently laying him onto the bed. I let him take a quick nap while I got up to run him a hot bath, once the bath was ready I stood and walked out to the bed gently shook him awake “Dei it’s time to have our bath before bed,” I told him softly. He struggled to get off the bed and as soon as he stood he almost collapsed again, I quickly caught him sweeping him up in my arms carrying him bridal style to the bath.

I carefully laid him inside the hot bath before climbing in myself, he was still drowsy from sleep so I pulled him back against my body letting him sleep if he wanted to while I washed him. I kissed the top of his head as he shifted in my arms before glancing up at me, I pecked his lips before smiling at him “I think I’d better go and pick up Ino tomorrow and bring her back here,” I told him with a small chuckle making him blush before he nodded in agreement.

Once we were both washed the water was starting to grow cold, I stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist before fishing out Deidara and wrapping him in a towel I then carried him back to the bed. I dried his body and hair before laying down in bed using the sheets to cover him as I dried myself before joining him under the covers letting sleep take me.

The End

A/N: I got this done a lot quicker than I thought it’s one of my favourite ships, the next fic will definitely be a HuaLian fic to make up for me constantly writing for my OTP FengQing whenever I write a Tian Guan Ci Fu fanfic!


End file.
